


Give Me a Y.O.U

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Good Boyfriend, Drabble, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Promising Derek 10 minutes of make out time for every point he scores, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Boyfriend, Stiles totally made a banner, sterek, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: A rival team member gets more than he bargained for when he insults Stiles Stilinski, the one-man cheer squad/boyfriend of Beacon Hills High School’s basketball star, Derek Hale.





	Give Me a Y.O.U

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I did think about calling this ‘All’s Fair in Love and Basketball’, but the movie of the same name already beat me to it, so I went with this title instead and I hope it makes sense! For the prompt words _proud, leader, retain_ , as supplied by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy. :-)

“GO, DEREK!”

 

Stiles was yelling so loudly even non-werewolves could easily make him out over the rest of the crowd. He may not have made the cheer squad (yes, he’d tried out for it), but that was their loss as far as Derek was concerned. He couldn't be prouder of his very own, very cute, personal cheerleader. 

 

It was hard to retain his cool, though, when he heard one of the rival team members insult Stiles, throwing around slurs as effortlessly as he did the basketball.

 

So if he ended up catching Derek's elbow to his nose, well, accidents happen...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I’d love to hear what you thought of it. Please feel free to come tell me, or to just say hi, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Bye for now. xxx


End file.
